1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to air conditioning cooling systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, relates to an improved cooling system utilizing solar energy as the driving force, and a buried thermal system to accomplish the conditioning cooling of the moving air which is then introduced into a body, structure, or building or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Air conditioning cooling has become a fact of life and a large part of the hot weather use of electrical energy is used to drive such air conditioning. Virtually all systems to date use either the conventional evaporation/condensation (freon) cycle or if using solar energy the ammonia/brine cycle. These are similar cycles in that they both use evaporation and condensation to peform the cooling; the difference being that the ammonia/brine cycle starts from a much higher thermal plane. Both use large amounts of electical energy to perform these cycles and to pump the hot liquid from the condenser portion to and through the evaporation coils. Here large air movers (fans) move air across the cooling (evaporation) coils and into the structure, etc., that is to be cooled. Large fans are also necessary at the condensation coils to remove heat of condensation by moving air across the condensation coils. By far the largest amount of energy is used to perform the actual condensation of the gas back to a liquid during the cycle. In many parts of the country brownouts or blackouts occur frequently depending on the outside temperature and increased use of power (electrical) for air conditioning systems during the hottest parts of the summer.